pmhmfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexei
"It’s been a long time since I’ve last seen her. About five years or something. I don’t even remember what I was doing since then." — Alexei, Lifelight. Alexei is a supporting character from Puella Magi Hanami Magica. He first appeared in ''Moonlight Story'', before turning into Verloren Verrater in the sequel Lifelight Story. General info Physical features * Age: 30-40 (estimated) * Eye colour: Light Crimson * Hair colour: Dark Brown Other * Japanese pronoun: -san * Soul gem: a pastel red diamond gem on his stomach * Weapon: Lasers shooting out of keys * Wish: "Just please let me find her, it’s been too long." * Witch form: Verloren Verrater * Known relatives: A deceased daughter and an absent girlfriend. * Workplace: Unknown. Personality Alexei is usually rather childish, usually seen running around and getting excited without much reason. Other than that, he tends to be calm whenever he’s fighting a witch. He hates the thought of having to fight another magical being, as he mentions the last time he’s done it, his soul gem cracked. He also tends to get into random trances where he feels lost in space and time, and he suddenly doesn't even know why he even still exists. He really hates Kyubey for killing innocent magical girls, but he is afraid to admit it, as he could possibly be killed by Kyubey. Story Backstory Alexei in Moonlight Story He is first seen when he jumps off a platform and shoots Rosannah, saving Hanami, Yuki, Jaimie and Megumi from her. After that, he introduces himself as Alexei and starts walking home. The girls follow him in excitement and start pestering him a bit. He doesn't seem to mind much, only finding it weird that many high school magical girls are following him around. Yuki, with enough courage, asks him if he wanted to stay for a tea party at her house. He gladly accepted, telling them that he doesn't really have a proper home to live in. He enters Yuki's home and is instantly offered a cheesecake by Ichigo. He soon befriends them and decides to help the girls fight witches. It turns out he’s one of the strongest of the group, being able to shoot witches with powerful beams of light and radiation. He saved Ichigo from falling into despair at one point. He later tells them that he needs to look for someone, and starts walking away. A week later, he comes back and Hanami notices that he was badly hurt. He tells them that he had been punched in the stomach by a girl named Hitomi, and they fought each other. Hanami heals him and then suddenly, everything goes gray. Jaimie walks over to them to announce that Walpurgisnacht has arrived. The girls transform, and they start attacking her. Yuki, Hikari, Megumi, Ichigo, Charm and even Alexei all die but Jaimie and Hanami still stand against Walpurgisnacht. Unfortunately, Jaimie ends up falling into despair and suddenly, Madoka has turned into Ultimate Madoka, killing off all the witches and resetting everything. In the new reality, Alexei is seen laying down on a field, holding his soul gem. Alexei in Lifelight Story Observations * Yes, it’s Alexei from Stranger Things. He has come back to become meguca and suffer. * Like his original character, he has a child-like personality. * He is said to be very close to one of his own familiars, Unbena. * Alexei’s weapons are machine gun-like cannons that shoot out lasers. Occasionally he is able to open portals to Witch Barriers. * She seems to hate Kyubey, as she is seen snarling at him several times as Bebe. * He can summon Verloren’s familiars, usually Unbenas and Bachters, but sometimes he is seen summoning Nightmares. ** The Nightmares are Steve & Robin, Max & El and Erica. Etymology *currently unknown meaning lol Trivia * According to the Lifelight production note, Alexei’s weapon is a direct reference to the Keys from the third season of Stranger Things. Gallery Official art File:alexoof became meguca.jpg|Alexei’s designs File:Lifelight Story Alexoof spoiler.jpg File:Transformation spoiler.jpg|First official preview of his transformation. File:Alexoof hanax4.jpg|His first appearance in Hananananami Magica. File:Jaimie_Lifelight_Pics.jpg|By JaimieDream File:Alexei’s sool jim.jpg|Alexei’s soul gem in its transformed state. File:Alexoof poster.jpg File:utgoff became megucaaa.jpg|By Pepper Ashida, Unbena's voice actor. File:witch tea party.jpg|Verloren and Alexei taking part in the Witch Tea Party. If you notice, Unbena's behind Alexei. File:hanami yuki ichigo hikari megumi momo and alexei together official art.jpg File:doppel verloren.jpg|Alexei with his doppel Verloren (sketch) File:Lifelight Official Fanbook Alexei Original Design.jpg|Jackii's original design of Alexei. File:Alexei-render.png|Alexei, transparent File:Unbena and Alexei in Manosekiro.jpg|Alexei and Unbena together on a poster for the Geokatsu~ko! Manosekiro Mahou Shoujo Fate Story File:Sudden_appearance.jpg File:Alexei memoria art.jpg Screenshots File:Alexei first appearance.gif File:Alexoof intro.jpg File:Alexei's weapon.gif|Alexei shooting his keys. File:Alexoof's sool jim turn to greef sid.gif|Alexei falls into dispair. File:Ending 4.gif|Murray pushes Alexei out of the way from a flying dart. File:Alexei and Unbena vs. Unbena du Venera.gif|Alexei fighting Unbena du Venera with Unbena. (lol that's confusing) References Category:Characters Category:Moonlight Story Category:Lifelight Story Category:Magical boys